leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26414053-20150519080047/@comment-5955640-20150601185525
It's not really dodging the question, it's just a really general answer. His strength is the strength of Tryndamere, Fiora, and Aatrox. They live to gain a good lead and become both the main focus yet the person you can't quite trade with when they're ready to take you on. I gave you that answer because it's completely true in every regard and being a sensible person you would concede that you know where I'm coming from and understand. Now having accused me of being dishonest I guess I'll have to do things the hard way. As far as range goes. Yasuo has one of the longer attack ranges matching Fizz, Wukong, and Nautilus. 175 is well above the attack range of most melee champs with 150 being above average melee champ auto attack range. Yasuo's dashes and his Q go hand in hand with his E it's his only way of trading in lane and possibly going for the kill. It does indeed let him close that gap so he can focus down on you and when he gets his third tempest he will surely try to hit you with it. When his third strike is readied that's when you wait out his tornado. That's easy enough assuming you didn't play a low mobility champion or paid aboslutely no attention to when Yasuo was charging his strikes inbetween dashes. Now the difficulty of dealing with the damage Yasuo does can be annoying but you have options depending on what sort of champion you are playing. Lets assume you are a melee champion or a mage. Mid lane mage will of course have the much better harass but they have to really watch out for that knock up and those pokes. Getting Seekers would only sort of help. What would do the job better is constantly keeping his shield down so your harass is a constant pressure on him. He'll enter the lane with a Doran Blade but he'll rush his movement speed and critical damage items first so he actually has rather poor sustain in lane. Those two items I assume are Stattik Shiv and Infinity Edge. Which is the main two items that any melee carry needs to get that huge damage lead. The part of him dashing around is that his destination isn't so dangerous upon arrival. You can change that with zoning mages who specialize in having a lot of AOEs or pets that will attack him when he out ranges you but not them and going in for the attack makes him far too vulnerable. His wind wall of course is his safety against this vital harass but it doesn't work as well when the target has ground targeted skill shots rather than projectile skill shots. In fact in the face of ground targeted spells Yasuo has no defenses other than his shield which provides protection for one second. 510 health extra health for one second. It's not quite Malphite's passive now is it? Hell it's not even Urgot's activate. It's more like Vi's passive. Yasuo's shield is only effective in a pinch. People who actually apply shields on themselves or have shield passives have longer lasting shields that actually scale with their build. At best his energy restoration of Flow can be hindered by restricting his movement and not getting knocked up and thus not triggering his ultimate which grants full flow. Against Yasuo most mages will need extra mobility to juke the tornado so in that situation the very affordable Aether Wisp. Chalice, Catalyst, Tear, or Blue and you are ready to bully him in lane. Buy the Seeker's when you can afford it though. If yasuo is smart he'll buy Hexdrinker as a defensive item but that will put his build back so just don't reward him for that by going all in and getting killed. Yasuo does not have scaling magic resistance so unless he buys it or takes runes or masteries in it the purchase or ownership of any AP penetration item will hurt him quite a bit. As for playing a melee champ. What you'll want to do is have great tankiness while also having good sustain and you'll need to outplay Yasuo in the damage perspective, probably invovling crowd control or some sort of damage or armor reduction you can apply on him. Yeah. It is a bit more difficult to be melee dealing with Yasuo. His high critical damage means that if you don't out damage him and he kills you in lane he'll have that lead. So what do you do? If you play a melee caster you have a lot more options. I know of one champion who outsustains Yasuo. Has an equally simple build where only one or two items does the job and everything else can be built to counter your opponent. And he has inescapable harass, sustain, and zoning potential. Yes that's right, Yorick Mori. Sheen and Tear. You'll never get to farm again which is a death sentence for a melee carry. You'd have to leave your lane and get kills. Hopefully Yorick doesn't counter gank or push all the way to the inner turret. But he's the perfect choice. If you are feeling confident in your damage a fast moving AP assassin is a great choice as well. There was Fizz of which Yasuo can only block his ult and Fizz can juke his tornado on a whim. Akali has more sustain will harass you just enough to keep your wind wall down (mark of the assassin has a range of 600 and a cooldown of 6 to 4 seconds) and past level six she'll wait for a moment where your windshield is down and your third tempest is not up and just rush you. You don't have scaling magic resistance and Hexdrinker is not your main two items so that no doubt high damage AP build with a Sorcerer's boots alone will probably blow you up. If you aren't playing a high damage AP assassin the only other option is to play an AD bruiser. Someone who has in built life steal and builds an early Tiamat. If they tilt slightly more towards the need to be defensive you should dig into the defensive mastery and get the critical damage reduction. Otherwise you might have to play as someone who just reduces Attack damage, Reduces mobility or AS (or mobility and AS), shreds armor, or you have such easy to pump out stuns and knock ups that a close encounter fight is really dangerous. There. That's the long form of how to deal with Yasuo. In lane. Alone. 1v1. When team fights break out that's when Yasuo is supposed to be really good but it only works out if someone else does the knock up. Otherwise he can't really get his third tempest going most of the time hence the added strength of having a compisition that supports Yasuo. Supporting a carry, imagine that. In that event you have less options but how is it any more bothersome than Fiora going into a team fight and hitting everyone with her untargetable ult or Tryndamere completely resisting death while dealing critical damage in every hit? I would say Yasuo is the weaker of those three because if he's doing average he doesn't need someone else to provide him an opening. Other people can just rush in and do that sort of job with the possbility of juking damage and death altogether. In the case of Yasuo waiting a fight out so he can sweep. All of the assassins can do that so he's not special in that regard.